


Teen Wolf: Malia's Story

by Jada212017



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Secret Circle - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Multi, WereCoyote, Werewolf, Witches, bansheee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jada212017/pseuds/Jada212017
Summary: In Chance Harbor, Faye's been acting off. She doesn't show up for any of the meetings and she's been at the abandoned house alone. Why though?After helping Scott defeat Douglas, things have settled down in Beacon Hills. Well, almost. Malia has been dreaming of this girl.  Who is she and why does it is seem like Malia knows her?





	

**Author's Note:**

> First try at a Teen Wolf story with a mix of The Secret Circle thrown into it. Hope you enjoy it. :)

 

Faye sighed, bored as she sat in class. She'd much rather be at the abandoned house or hell even Diana's house, than here. Though the second one she'd never speak of. There's no way that she'd tell the others she was missing Diana. Finally the bell rang. Faye rose to her feet and left, going to her locker.

She blinked as she recalled Diana talking to her, back when Cassie had first shown up. Her dark green eyes glared at the locker then as she unlocked it. She stuffed her things inside and grabbed out her bag, before closing the door and walking out of the school. She got into her car and then drove away from the high school. 

As she got closer to the abandoned house in her car, she sighed. She felt better being here, now that Melissa had someone, Adam had moved on from being with Cassie, and Cassie along with Jake had someone else. Faye, strangely enough, had nobody and she had gotten used to being alone. She liked it, actually. But at the same time, she didn't.

She missed the circle, missed the others. Hell, she missed Diana the most; the way she spoke, how she was so set on keeping everything in order and having rules, how she cared about everyone and looked out for all of them. Faye stopped her thoughts there and growled as she walked into the house.

Everything was the same as it had been before; the counter was to the wall on her right, plants on the top of it that she had taken to watering to keep them alive. Then there were the other herbs, some of them new that she had found and brought here. Directly across from her was the staircase and the loft. But it wasn't the same. None of this was the same however...not since Diana left.

Faye growled again and held back tears that had started to form in her eyes. Diana had left them and hadn't cared. So why should she? She sighed and set her bag down on the floor as she walked up the stars and laid down on the couch. She yawned and then closed her eyes. Instantly she fell asleep.

 

Malia blinked as she walked into the school of Beacon Hills. She had the weirdest dream last night and it made no sense to her. Who was this Faye Chamberlain and why had she told her that her name isn't Malia Tate? She blinked and shook her head as she walked to her locker. Whoever this girl was, Malia needed to know.

"Malia.", she heard Scott's voice.

Malia sighed and turned to him.

"Yes Scott?", she said.

"Is everything okay?", he asked her.

She blinked and said, "No, actually. I had this dream last night about some girl named Faye Chamberlain. We were sitting on some couch talking and she told me that my name really isn't Malia Tate, that it's actually Diana Meade."

Scott looked confused and said, "How can that be?"

"I'm not sure. Do you think Deaton would know? Or hell Peter?", Malia said.

"Maybe, but you can go find out if you want.", he said.

"Yeah. I would.", she asked.

Scott nodded.

Malia blinked and started to walk out of the high school.

"Scott! Malia!", Stiles yelled.

Scott and Malia turned to see Kira, Lydia, Liam, Mason, Hayden, and Stiles all coming to them.

Malia growled and her eyes flashed blue before they changed back to her regular chocolate brown eyes.

"Why is she so mad all of a sudden?", Stiles said.

They all looked at Malia and she sighed.

"Sorry, I'm just...frustrated.", she said.

"Why?", Lydia asked.

"I need to go figure something out, but I don't want anyone to come with me.", she said.

"Why not?", Lydia asked.

Malia growled again and said, "Because I am alright?"

She then walked out of the high school, got into her car, and drove out of the parking lot.

Lydia, Hayden, Mason, Stiles, and Liam all looked at Scott then.

"What's wrong with Malia?", Lydia asked him.

"She had a dream of some girl named Faye Chamberlain and apparently the girl told her that her name really isn't Malia Tate. That it is Diana Meade. So Malia is going to speak to Deaton or Peter to see if they can help her.", Scott said.

 

Malia drove to the veterinarian's office and then parked her car. She walked inside and headed to the back of the building.

"Malia, what brings you here?", Deaton said as he looked up from giving a dog a shot.

"I was hoping you could help me with something.", she said as she leaned against the doorway.

"What might that be?", he asked her.

"I had this dream last night. In the dream I was standing in some old house talking to a girl.", she told him.

"Okay, well what did this house look like? What did the girl look like? Did anything seem familiar to you?", he asked.

Malia blinked and replied, "In front of me was a wall, to my right was a staircase that lead to a loft. At the bottom of the staircase there was a small room. Behind me was a counter with all these different herbs and plants."

"Alright and the girl?", he asked.

"She had long dark brown hair, fair skin and dark green eyes. She wore a black blouse with faded blue jeans and dark boots that stopped at her ankles.", she said.

"Alright. And this girl, what exactly did she tell you?", he said.

"She told me that her name was Faye Chamberlain. She said that I am the leader of this circle. Also, that my name isn't Malia Tate, but that it is Diana Meade and I had once lived in this town called Chance Harbor.", Malia told him.

"Hmmm...well I think that you need to research this town or city.", Deaton said.

"You think that I should go there?", Malia said, a bit surprised.

"Yes. Maybe by doing so, you will remember something.", Deaton told her.

Malia blinked and then left the building. She got into her car and then drove out of Beacon Hills.

 

“Why am I here Faye?”, she asked the girl. Faye wore a black blouse, faded blue jeans and dark boots that stopped at her ankles. Faye stood in the middle of the house. Faye had texted her and had said to come over, so she had.

“There’s something you need to know.”, Faye said.

“And that is what exactly?”, she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

“You’re not supposed to be with Grant.”, Faye said.

“What would you know about that? And why do you even care?”, she replied, her voice harsh.

Faye opened her mouth to speak but Malia had cut her off before she could.

“Look, I have to go. Grant is waiting for me in his car and we’re leaving. Tell the others I said bye alright?”, she said as she turned and walked out of the house.

Faye watched her go and then looked down at the floor, her dark green eyes sad.

Malia blinked and sat up in her car. She rubbed her eyes and then started up her car again. She had stopped on the side of the road last night after driving five miles north of Beacon Hills. It was the third time that she’s had that dream. Or was it a memory? She wasn’t sure, all she knew was that she had to figure out somethings while she was at the town. 

Once the car started up, she drove for three more miles until she came to a sign that read Welcome to Chance Harbor.

 

“Faye!”, a voice called.

Faye groaned and rolled over as she woke up. She was lying on the small couch upstairs in the abandoned house. She blinked and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

“What?”, she said, harshly.

Cassie stood in front of her with Melissa, Jake, and Adam as well as Faye’s mother Dawn.

Faye blinked and said, “What do you want Blake?”

“There’s something that you need to know.”, Cassie said.

“What’s that?”, Faye said as she stood up then and put her jacket on.

“Our families, the Chamberlain’s and the Meades, have a bit of history. Plus Cassie saved your life, yours and the rest of us. Her and Diana did.”, Dawn said.

“Don’t mention her. She left us, all of us.”, Faye said as she looked at her mother.

“Faye, Diana-”, Cassie began but Faye glared at her. Cassie noticed anger, sorrow, and pain in her eyes.

“What about her Cassie? Do you see her here? No. She left us to be some guy who she doesn’t know. She’s our damn leader and she left us.”, Faye said harshly.

“Faye relax.”, Dawn said as she walked to her daughter.

Faye turned to her mother then and said, “Why should I? Diana fucking left us here alone!”

Suddenly the lights all broke and the glass shattered onto the floor. Thunder and lightning crashed in the sky outside the house and rain poured down.

“Faye calm down now!”, Dawn yelled over the thunderstorm.

Faye stormed off down the stairs, ignoring everyone calling her, and headed outside. Rain soaked her clothes and her hair, but she didn’t care though. She stopped and stood out in the thunderstorm.

“Faye listen to me!”, Dawn yelled as she walked out and stood on the stairs of the house.

Faye blinked, rain running down her face and soaking her clothes, and turned to look at her mother.

“What is there to say?! She left before I could tell her anything!”, she yelled.

Dawn blinked and walked to her.

“I know that, but right now the Circle needs you. Cassie has to tell you all something. Let’s go back inside.”, she said. 

 

Malia sighed as she drove into the small town of Chance Harbor. It was so different from Beacon Hills, but in a good way. The town was right on the harbor, hence the name, and it wasn’t that big. She parked in a parking spot outside a building called the Boat House. She cut the engine of her car and got out. The sun came down and shined on her car and her short dark chocolate brown hair.

She breathed in deeply, smelling the fresh water and the wildlife in the forest around here. She exhaled and then turned to the Boat House. She had on a jean jacket with a white shirt underneath, dark blue skinny jeans and black sandals. Her eyes scanned the building and she sighed before she walked across the small parking lot, up the steps, and then went inside.

 

\-----------------flashback------------------------------------------

“What am I going to do?”, she said as she sat in a booth. She wore on a flannel shirt, a white shirt under it, blue jeans and tan boots. Her hair was longer and she held a cup in her hands. Across from her was a short girl with fair skin, blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a gray shirt underneath a black leather jacket, faded gray jeans and black boots.

“About what?”, the girl asked her.

“Faye. She had told me that I wasn’t supposed to be with Grant.”, she told her.

“How would she know who you’re meant to be with? She’s been with two guys and she flirts a lot.”, the girl said.

“True, but I still don’t understand why she’d tell me that right before I have to leave.”, she said and then looked at the clock by the bar. 

“I have to go. See you later Cassie.”, she said,standing up.

Cassie smiled and stood up. She then walked to Malia and hugged her.

Malia hugged her back and then started to leave. She stopped by the door and looked at Cassie.

“Watch out for the circle, will you? Make sure they’re all doing what they are supposed to. Especially Faye...I don’t want to see her hurt.”, she said.

“Alright Diana, I will make sure of that. I am your sister after all.”, Cassie replied.

\------end of flashback---------------------------------------------------

Malia blinked at the memory as she walked to a booth and sat down. Sister? That girl Cassie was her sister? How come she couldn’t remember that? She blinked and shook her head.

Suddenly a man walked up and said, “How can I help you- Diana? It’s nice to see you back here.”

Malia blinked and said, “I’m sorry. Who are you?”

The man smiled and said, “I’m Ethan, Adam’s father.”

“Nice to meet you. Who’s Adam?”, she said.

“Adam’s my son. Why don’t-you lost your memory? How?”, Ethan said.

“I can’t remember sorry.”, she told him.

Ethan blinked and said, “Alright well what would you like to know?”

“My life here. Who my family is and why I can’t remember it. I keep having these dreams of this building and other places in this town. I’m not sure why though. Can you help me please?”, Malia said. 

“Well...you’re the daughter of Elizabeth Meade and John Blackwell. You’re adoptive father is Charles Meade.”, Ethan told her.

“Alright. What happened to my parents? Are they still alive?”, she said.

Ethan sat down then and sighed. He blinked and said, “Your mother...I am sorry to tell you this but...she is dead. So is your father John Blackwell.”

Malia felt her eyes burning and she wiped her eyes.

“And my adoptive father? Do you know if he is alive?”, she asked him.

“I’m not sure.”, Ethan said.

Malia nodded and said, “Okay. What do you know of a girl named Cassie?”

“Cassie is John Blackwell’s other daughter. Her mother Amelia had been one of the other girls in the Circle sixteen years ago...though she died as did the rest aside from myself and your father John Blackwell.”, Ethan told her. 

“So Cassie’s my sister? Why didn’t she try to find me?”, Malia said.

Ethan blinked and said, “I’m not sure. She sometimes comes here with Faye Chamberlain, Melissa Glaser, Adam Conant and Jake Armstrong.”

“Faye Chamberlain?”, Malia asked.

“Yes she’s the daughter of Dawn and Thomas Chamberlain. Though Thomas was another who had died sixteen years ago.”, Ethan told her.

Malia blinked and said, reaching into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a picture, “You mean this girl right here?”

Ethan took the picture and looked at it. It was an old photo of Faye with her arm slung around Malia’s neck while they both smiled.

He blinked and looked up at Malia.

“Yes, that girl. How is it that you have this?”, he said as he handed the picture back to Malia.

She took it and stuck it back into her pocket.

“I’m not sure actually. I found it in my pocket before I got here.”, she said.

“Hm. Well then maybe you should do speak with Dawn Chamberlain. She might know.”, he said as he stood up and walked back to the bar.

Malia blinked and then got up out of the booth. 

She walked up to the bar and said to Ethan, “Do you know where she is at?”

He was wiping down the counter and he looked up.

“No, but she might be at her house.”, he said.

\-------------flashback-------------------------------------------------------

She sat in passenger seat of some guy's car as they drove past a house. She glanced out the window at it, seeing a woman talking to her daughter in the driveway while they put suitcases into the back of a car. Should she stop and help them? However, the car she was in kept driving and she never got the chance to.

\-------end flashback----------------------------------------------------

“Alright. Thank you Ethan.”, she said. She gave him a small smile and then walked out of the Boat House. She got into her car and drove away from it then. 

 

Meanwhile Faye and her mother walked back into the Abandoned House. 

“What does Cassie have to tell us?”, she said once she was inside.

“After you had all left my house, I blacked out. But when I woke up, the fire was burning and I found this symbol on my hand.”, Cassie said as she rolled her sleeve up, showing Faye the Balcoin symbol on her palm.

Faye looked at it and then looked at Cassie, before turning her eyes to the others including her mother.

“So what do we do? This has to mean something right?”, Adam said.

“Yes it means that Cassie did a spell and created some voodoo mark on her hand.”, Faye said, looking at him.

“I just told you that I didn’t do a spell, it just showed up.”, Cassie said back.

“How can we be sure of that? Nobody else was at your house after we all left.”,Faye said.

Cassie opened her mouth to object when Dawn spoke up.

“Alright enough of this. Whatever this means, you all have to work together. I don’t know if you’re aware of this, but there was four other Blackwell children. If they show up here, you all have to stay strong.”, she said.

“We would be a lot stronger if Diana was here, but she’s not.”, Melissa stated.

Faye rolled her eyes and then said, “Well I believe this meeting or whatever you all want to call this is over, so I’m going home.”

She grabbed her bag out of the hammock by the door and then walked out, leaving the others to look at one another. Dawn left after her.

Cassie sighed and walked out, followed by Melissa, Jake, and then Adam.

 

Malia drove down the road until she saw a familiar looking house. She pulled up to the front of it and parked her car. For a moment or so, she stared at it.

\-------flashback----------------------------------------------------------

“Hello Diana.”, a woman said as she answered the door.

“Hi Miss Chamberlain is Faye home?”, Malia said.

Miss Chamberlain never got to speak when her daughter spoke from the stairs.

“I’m right here.”, Faye said, walking down them.

\------end flashback-----------------------------------------------------

She blinked and then got out of her car, shutting the door as she stared at the house.

As she stood there, lost in her thoughts, a car pulled from the opposite direction and parked by the side of the road in front of the house. 

She turned when she heard the car doors shut and saw the girl from her memories and also the woman. She blinked and watched them.

The woman looked at her and said, “Diana?”

Malia blinked again and replied, “Yes Miss Chamberlain, it’s me.”

Miss Chamberlain smiled and walked to her, embracing her in a hug. 

Malia hesitated and hugged her back, smiling. Her eyes then landed on the girl who walked past them and into the house.

Miss Chamberlain pulled away and stepped back.

“Why don’t you come inside for dinner? I’m sure you’re hungry.”, she said.

“Thank you Miss Chamberlain.”, Malia said as she walked up the sidewalk and then up the stairs to the door. 

Dawn walked past her and opened the door, going inside. 

After a moment’s hesitation, Malia followed her and shut the door behind her. 

“ I am about to make dinner so why don’t you join us in the kitchen Diana?”, Dawn said.

“Alright.”,Malia said as she followed her down the hall and into the kitchen. She looked around as she walked to the table and sat down in the chair. 

“So nice to have you back Diana.”, Faye said, sarcasm in her voice as she stood by the sink with a cup of coffee in her hands. 

“Thank you Faye...I think. So why have you been in my dreams lately and in my memories? I just spoke to a guy named Ethan at the Boat House and he told me that Cassie is my sister, but for some reason I can’t remember anything about her or the others he mentioned.”, Malia replied.

Dawn, who was cutting up chunks of meat, stopped and looked at Malia.

“Our families, Diana, have always been closer than normal. I’m sure by now you both have heard that some people are written in the stars, correct?”, she said.

Both girls nodded their heads.

“Well that is not true. See Ethan had thought the same thing with him and Amelia, but in fact it is nothing other than a curse. It makes two believe they’re meant to be together instead of letting them see it for themselves. Sure I always had an advantage over Charles and would mess with his emotions, but I realized too late that those feelings I had back then didn’t have anything to do with being written in the stars.”, she explained.

“Okay so why are you telling me this? Or actually us this?”, Malia said, confused.

“I’m sure you know why Diana. Just like Faye does, but it’s up to you two if you want to do something about it or not.”, Dawn replied.

Malia blinked and looked at Faye then. 

Faye sipped her drink and raised an eyebrow.

“What?”, she said.

“Don’t you think we should talk about it?”, Malia said.

“No. I think we shouldn’t.”, Faye said, setting her cup down and walking out of the kitchen. 

Malia got up from the table and walked after her.

“Why in the hell not?”, she said, a bit annoyed. 

Faye stopped by the bottom of the stairs, one hand on the railing, and turned to her. 

“Because I don’t want to. I would rather go blow something up then talk about that...whatever it may or may not be.”, she said. She walked up the stairs then and to her bedroom.

Malia blinked and walked up the stairs after her. At the top, she turned to the right and walked down the hall until she came to Faye’s room. There she found Faye sitting on her bed, flipping through some book.

“What’s that?”, she asked.

“Since you obviously don’t remember, this is my Book of Shadows.”, Faye said, never taking her eyes off the page she was reading. 

Malia walked into the room and sat on the bed.

“What’s a Book of Shadows?”, she asked.

Faye sighed and shut the book. 

She looked at Malia and said, “It’s a book that our parents had when they were teenagers. It has spells, curses, and other things in them. Each one is different for the families.”

“So basically they’re books for a bunch of witches?”, Malia said.

“Yes, but they’re important to us. You have one too.”, Faye replied.

“I do?”, Malia said, surprised.

Faye rolled her eyes and replied, “Yes, you do. It’s at the Abandoned House.”

“Can you show me where it’s at?”, Malia asked her. 

“Yes fine.”, Faye said, getting off her bed and walking back downstairs. 

Malia followed her, finding the girl in the kitchen talking to her mother. She looked down, remembering the last time she ever saw her own mother, and then looked up again as Faye walked away from her mom.

“So what’s up?”, she said, feeling tense and wary.

“Relax, I’m going to take you there.",Faye replied, walking back outside. 

Malia followed her and then they got into Faye's car.


End file.
